The present invention relates to a novel composition of matter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a topical gel for the administration of minoxidil. The chemical name for minoxidil is 2,4-diamino-6-piperidinylpyrimidine-3-oxide and is the active ingredient of Loniten.RTM. tablets which are marketed by the Upjohn Company for hypertension. See, Physician's Desk Reference, 38th Edition, page 2033 (1984). The preparation and antihypertensive use of this compound is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,461. This compound is also useful when applied topically to grow hair as described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,619.